


Эбби. Начало проекта

by Li_Liana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Разговор Эбби и Маркуса на выходе из тюремного блока за два года до запуска «Сотни».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для **fandom The 100 2016**.

Эбби столкнулась с процессией, когда возвращалась из тюремного блока после проведенного медосмотра — охранники и маленькая девочка-заключенная. С первого взгляда Эбби показалось, что ей лет семь-восемь.  
  
Чуть поодаль за остальными шел Маркус Кейн, вряд ли он лично сопровождал юную заключенную, скорее, у него просто были дела в тюрьме, но о том, кто эта девочка и за что арестована, наверняка знал. Эбби заступила ему дорогу, вынуждая остановиться.  
  
— Какое преступление совершил этот ребенок? — тихо, но резко спросила она.  
  
Кейн, чьим первым порывом была попытка молча обойти коллегу, понял, что не выйдет, и нехотя ответил:  
  
— Напала на охрану.  
  
— И они не смогли отбиться от маленькой девочки? Сколько ей? Восемь? Девять?  
  
— Уже десять. Исполнилось неделю назад. — Кейн сверился с данными на планшете. — И ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что дело не в «отбиться». Есть закон, и его нельзя нарушать.   
  
— И что, девочка просто так взяла и напала на охранников?  
  
— Во время забора на распределение вещей ее умерших родителей. — Кейн недовольно покосился на Эбби, но та и не думала отступать.  
  
— Умерших? — саркастично уточнила она.  
  
— Казненных. И вот только не надо разводить трагедию, — поморщился Кейн. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, как работает апелляционный комитет и насколько дороже обходится содержание ребенка в тюрьме, чем интернате. Посидит годик-другой, проникнется глубиной своего проступка и пойдет на помилование.   
  
— Или наоборот, обозлится и получит новый срок.   
  
Кейн пожал плечами:  
  
— Это будет уже ее собственный выбор.  
  
— Маркус, она ребенок.  
  
— Сейчас она прежде всего нарушитель закона. Доктор Гриффин, у вас все? Тогда дайте пройти.  
  
Эбби отступила и, нахмурившись, смотрела Маркусу вслед, пока их не разделила закрывшаяся переборка отсека.  
  


***

  
Тогда она впервые задумалась о возможности отправки детей на Землю. Даже с учетом всех рисков, альтернативный вариант — провести годы в тюрьме, чтобы потом быть казненным в день своего восемнадцатилетия — казался Эбби куда хуже. И перед ее глазами еще долго стоял образ маленькой девочки с видом затравленного зверька, зажатой между двумя плечистыми охранниками.   
Но лишь когда арестовали ее собственную дочь, эта идея стала тем, что потом назвали проектом «Сотня».


End file.
